Fake and the Real thing
by breakinmyhartnell
Summary: Axl fakes sick to get out of a Spanish test. But, he ends up actually getting sick.
1. Chapter 1

It was a Sunday night, right before dinner. Axl had known he had a Spanish test the next day. He totally wasn't going to do that, so he had a perfect idea set in his head.

Frankie called him for dinner. Axl walked out of his room and started to fake cough.

Frankie: "Axl, are you okay? That cough doesn't sound good".

Axl: "Yeah, it's just a cough. Probably allergies".

He sat down at the table and barely ate.

"Axl, you barely ate your dinner. Are you sure everything's okay?"

"Yeah, everything's fine". His cell phone rang. He walked straight into his room.

"Yo, you comin to the game tonight?" "I'm tryin to get out of going to school tomorrow. So go with what I say". His friend was confused, but went with it. Axl walked through the hallway where his parents were sitting. "Nah, *coughing* I don't feel too great". "Aw, that sucks dude. Feel better". "*coughing* thanks bro".

Frankie looked over at Axl while he hung up the phone.

She walked over to Axl as he was walking away. She felt his forehead.

"Ugh, honey I think you're getting sick." He smiled and fake coughed. "Naah, I'm fine".

She looked at him, confused but suspicious.

He walked away and went into his room. The clock read 9:00 so he decided to stay up, he wanted it to really look like he was sick.

He went to bed at midnight.


	2. Chapter 2

**NEXT DAY**

Axl heard Frankie come down the hallway, and he grabbed some hot tea to press against his ear.

He saw the door handle jiggle and put the tea down and pretended to sleep.

She rubbed his side.

"Axl, how are you feeling?".

He started to cough,

He rolled over, "I think I'm sick". She felt his forehead, he was warm.

"Go back to bed, you're warm".

He rolled over and went back to sleep.

She walked into the living room and announced to everyone "Axl's sick. He's not going to school".

Sue groaned, "He's probably faking!" "Sue, he sounds horrible. I doubt he's faking. I know when Axl's faking. Plus, he's burning up". "He's a good actor!" She knew she wouldn't win, so she kept her mouth closed.

Frankie woke him up a few hours later to check on him.

She felt his head. "Ooh, you're worse than this morning. I'll be right back let me get the thermometer".

He got the tea which wasn't as hot anymore, so he felt his face. "Good enough".

She put it in his ear, and it beeped. "103! Axl you're so sick!"

He couldn't believe it, he made himself this sick. He lied in bed all day, having his mother by his side at all times.

Sue walked into Axl's room . He coughed. "You're fine". "No, I'm really sick" and he wiped the sweat off his forehead. "You don't look sick". "I don't know what you're—" Frankie yelled down the hallway at Sue, "Sue! Axl needs his rest, stop tormenting him!" "Yeah, I need my rest. Byeee" Sue left his room, angry.

Axl's phone started to ring, it was a girl. In a sickily voice, he answered. "…Hello" "Ooh, Axl you sound terrible! Are you alright?" "Just *coughing* a little sick". "You sound worse than that! "No no no, I'm fine". As he thought about it, he started to actually feel sick. "Katie, I have to go. I'm gonna be" he dropped the phone and ran to the bathroom. He puked.

Frankie ran to his side, "Axl honey, you've probably got the flu". She felt his forehead, he was burning up. "I'll get you some Pepto. Go back to bed".

Axl did as she asked. He thought about actually being sick _well, girls give me full attention, no school, and no one to bother me, nice! _


	3. Chapter 3

Axl lied in bed all night, watching TV and eating his soup.

Frankie came to check on him around 8:30.

He was passed out in his bed.

She let him sleep.

He woke up at 2 am from being extremely hot.

Then he started puking again.

Frankie heard him, and woke up.

"You're definitely not going to school tomorrow" Axl responded with, "B-But I have to, I missed a test".

"Not in this condition are you going anywhere". Axl shrugged to make it look like he cared, he felt like he had no energy in him and he was sick of puking.

Axl didn't go back to school until Thursday. He was flu-free.


End file.
